I Care
by boscolova408
Summary: They both care about the other. They don't know it yet. What will happen when they do find out? Crappy summary, I know. Rating for later chapters.
1. Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody, as much as I wish I did. I don't. So don't sue.

A/N: Now I know I shouldn't start another one of these without even updating my other stories recently but I cant help it. I had a flash of inspiration. So I hope you all enjoy. As always, please review. Good or bad, just please tell me what you think. If you think its good and I should continue, or if I should go back into hibernation. So be it. Now, on with the story.

**I Care…**

I know people don't think I care, but really I do. In fact I care so much about one person. I hurt them all the time, but really I love them. I can't tell her, she's too happy with how things are. I can't bring it all crashing down around her.

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut _

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_My scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

I guess I should start at the beginning. I am Draco Malfoy. That's right the Slytherin Sex God. I fell for the Gryffindor Book Worm. I so stupidly fell for Granger. Oh well, its happened now. Nothing I can do to change it. What's that quote? Oh yeah, "you can't pick who you fall for." Well I know that for sure. I fell for the bookworm mudblood. God I hate that word so much. I know exactly what you're thinking. Draco Malfoy hating the word mudblood? Whatever. But really I do. I'm not like my father. I hate him. I don't want anything to do with him or the Dark Lord. He'd kill me if he knew, so I have to go along with it. I was actually really happy when he got sent to Azkaban. I know he'll get out soon. I might try and tell Hermione this year, haha yeah, sure I will. Maybe this year will be different….

Hermione's POV:

My life seems so perfect. I hate it.

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut _

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_My scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

My friends aren't there when I need them, yet I'm there for them all the time. I don't like being home for the summer. My family doesn't understand me or my world. They just don't get what this whole war is about.

_I can't help you fix yourself _

_But at least I can say I tried _

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life _

_I can't help you fix yourself _

_But at least I can say I tried _

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life _

Then there's Draco. I like him a lot, but he hates me. He's always calling me mudblood. I think this year I'll try and make a truce with him. I know he'll laugh at me but maybe, just maybe this year will be different….

A/N: Well? How do you like it?

Song is Papa Roach's Scars.


	2. Have you ever?

Disclaimer: I still don't owe anything.

**I Care**

_Have you ever?_

Oh, there she is. The light of my life. Great, Potter and Weasley are with her. I'm going to have to pretend that I hate her.

"Potty, Weasel, Mudblood. Would have thought that you guys would have your protection squad around you."

"Stuff it Malfoy."

"No, Potty I don't think I will."

"C'mon Harry, Ron. Please we don't need to sink to his level." Then she dragged them away. I could here them mumbling saying about how they could take me.

I wish I could just tell her how I feel. This has started out so bad, I was going to be nice, then it might have been easier to tell her. I had heard a muggle love song awhile ago. It was quite catchy so I looked up a spell that could memorize it and play it so only I could hear it, unless I wanted someone else to hear it…

"Musica"

The song started playing in my mind as I tried to find a seat.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right?  
Have you ever? _

_Have you ever? _

_Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything  
To make them understand?  
Have you ever had someone  
Steal your heart away?  
You'd give anything  
To make them feel the same?   
Have you ever searched for words  
To get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start? _

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right?  
Have you ever?_

_Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life?  
You'd do just about anything  
To look into their eyes?  
Have you fin'ly found the one _

_You've given your heart to  
Only to find that one  
Won't give their heart to you?  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there _

_And all you can do is wait  
For that day when they will care? _

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right?  
Have you ever?_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand  
How I need you next to me?   
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cause, baby, I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right?  
Have you ever?_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right?  
Have you ever?_

_Have you ever?_

Near the beginning I had found an empty compartment. I sat and listened to the song with my eyes closed. Somewhere near the end I had lost my concentration for keeping other people from hearing it and when I opened my eyes, there was Hermione humming right along.

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"Oh I'm sorry for interrupting Malfoy, I just needed a quiet place away from the boys. I'll leave."

"No, its okay, you can stay. I can imagine how someone would need to get away from them."

"Thanks Malfoy. That's a good song, I've always liked it."

"Yeah. I heard it awhile ago, and it just fits with how I've been feeling lately."

"Oh. Do you mind if I stay and listen to it with you?"

"No, but don't think that this makes us friends."

"I know. Thank you."

I said the spell again, laid my head back, and smiled. I had just said a lie. We had connected and I knew that we would never be the same again. I liked this change.

A/N: Well I hope that you all like this chapter. The song is Have you ever by Brandy. Please review. Good or bad.


End file.
